


The Start of a Summer Romance

by jewishushanka



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewishushanka/pseuds/jewishushanka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy and Bebe try to hide their summer romance from the rest of the town on a day when the heat is unbearably hot. But Wendy has doubts about the whole ordeal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of a Summer Romance

Wendy Testaburger and Bebe Stevens could be considered the best of friends since they were at least in the third grade. What everybody saw from a bystander's point of view would be a friendship that is much closer than the average but no one paid much attention to it. Although, if they were to take a closer look into the relationship between the girls, they would see they are much more… involved than one would expect.

 

It started the summer of their junior year of high school. The season so far had been unbearable and more than half of the town had decided on keeping indoors, afraid of suffering from heat stroke. All except for a certain pair of girls.

Wendy Testaburger was lying in the grass at the playground she used to play on in grade school. Her back resting in the soft green and her eyes covered by large sunglasses to keep from staring directly at the sun. To the left of her was her good friend Bebe; she sat cross-legged looking down at her noirette friend. She, as well, was wearing her own pair of signature sunglasses, her heavy blonde mass of curls, pulled back into a tight ponytail.

"I'd take a guess of at least 100 degrees today."

"And here we are sitting out in it. We could be like everyone else, enjoying nice air conditioning and sucking away at lemonade. And yet, a certain someone decided upon dragging us out in this…"

Bebe sighed and collapsed next to Wendy. Her head just grazing the uncovered shoulder blade of Wendy as she laid next to her.

"I don't want to take any chances, Bebe. With everyone being inside, we have a smaller possibility of being discovered by anyone. Besides, I'm more than positive that my parents would check on us to make sure we were still alive if we were sitting up in my house. They'd more than likely open the door to a sight they would hate to witness."

"I know, I know." Bebe replied. "But it's just so damned hot, Wendy! I mean Christ, my hair is going to be so frizzy by the time it's five o'clock."

Wendy rolled over so she was on her side; that way she was facing the blonde with her elbow rested on the ground supporting her weight.

"What do you suppose we do then, hmm?" She asked, removing her sunglasses as she did so. Sweat twinkled against the sunlight on the bridge of her nose. Wendy's cheeks a brighter pink than they normally were.

"Let's go back to my place." Bebe pulled out the cell phone she kept in her shorts pocket, checking the time. "My mom should have left for work by now. We can go up to my room, maybe...fool around a bit?"

A smile rose to Wendy's lips. She sat up all the way and grabbed for Bebe's hand to do the same to her.

"C'mon then!"

 

"Just feel that air conditioning Jesus, isn't it great?"

The two girls had just stepped inside the Steven's residence, barely breathing from the long trek back from the elementary playground.

Wendy closed the front door behind them and quickly sat herself down on the steps of the staircase across from it. Bebe leaned against the door, running her hand through the few loose strands of hair that escaped from her ponytail. She peeled her glasses off, then began to take off the tank-top she was wearing.

"My clothes are sticking to me from all the sweat. This is disgusting."

A blush was beginning to form on the already red cheeks of Wendy. She tried to look away as the article covering Bebe's top half was being removed; but she couldn't find the guts to do so. Her chocolate brown eyes stayed glue to her best friend. Wendy bit her lip nervously, once Bebe was now only wearing a push-up bra and her too short bottoms.

The curly blonde laughed. "Like what you see?"

Bebe Stevens was always known for being a tease. The blonde knew she could have her way anyone she wanted with just the right words and actions. But she also knew she could take it away from the person as soon as it came to them, and they'd always come back asking for more.

Wendy was fingering the bottom of her purple t-shirt. A nervous tic she picked up sometime during junior high. Her eyes hadn't left the sight before her, and she was now wondering what to say.

"No need to be shy, Wendy, damn." Bebe walked over to the staircase where her noirette friend was sitting. As she sat down beside her, she took the hand Wendy was using to touch her shirt with in her own and just held onto it.

"I'm not…"

A small smirk showed on Bebe's thin lips. She narrowed her bright blue eyes a tad to look at Wendy in a more wanting way.

"Then touch me."

The command hit Wendy in a way you could tell it bothered her. She liked that Bebe was confident than most girls but not that she was so sexually open. Wendy was more of the conservative type.

The blonde laughed, taking her friend's hand and calmly placing it on her right breast. Wendy's hand was shaking; nervously trying to get out of Bebe's grip but in the end, failed. She let her hand lie limp on the half covered skin.

"You're adorable, y'know Wends?"

Wendy didn't get the chance to respond, instead her mouth was quickly covered by the blonde's. Soft lips touched one another's. The curly blonde took Wendy's full bottom between her own and gently bit it. A small whimper sounded from the noirette.

Most of the time when put into a situation similar to this one, Wendy was always the one on edge. Never quite sure if she was doing the right thing or not. And it usually took a little time to even get her to participate. When she was still involved with Stan (Which wasn't too long ago), Wendy never had that problem. She never had a problem expressing her feelings for her ex. But Bebe Stevens was different. Bebe was a girl…and she a beautiful one at that. Not to mention they had been best friends for years. What if Wendy made the wrong move and ruined everything?

Bebe could sense the heavy thinking the girl was doing. She let go of Wendy's hand and pulled away from her lips. A small trail of linked saliva followed.

"Oh, there's your thinking face. What's wrong?"

Wendy shook her head, not wanting to get into it. But Bebe wasn't going to let it go that easy.

She grabbed the same hand she dropped moments ago, then stood to her feet. She pulled Wendy with her, beginning to head up towards her room.

Bebe didn't have much decoration to her bedroom. It mainly consisted of a bed with a luxurious red bedspread, a black wood nightstand next to it. White lace curtains covered the single window within the room, letting the sunlight shine through the tiny holes. A desk set underneath said window, Bebe's laptop which was decked out in a ton of Hello Kitty stickers normally sat on top. She had a newly-found interest in the Native American culture and so several dream catchers, many in different sizes, were nailed to her walls along with a few posters of pop artists.

"Sit down." She told Wendy as she closed the door behind them.

Her friend nodded but refused to let go of the hand that linked them together. Thus forcing Bebe to follow her to the bed.

Wendy loudly swallowed the saliva that was quickly gathering in her mouth. "I guess… I'd be more comfortable with all of this if we were out. But damned it, Bebe, it's so hard. I shouldn't be scared and I shouldn't be nervous; love is love right? But I am scared. And deep down inside I'm worried of how everyone in school will react knowing someone like me is involved with Bebe Stevens."

"Why's it matter though? It shouldn't. This is for us and no one else. And besides, I'm sure no one will really care. Just another gay couple to add to South Park; am I right?" Bebe laughed loudly, beginning to let out her hair from the contents of its tight ponytail. The large curls bounced as they were removed from the hair tie, most of them extra frizzy. "What'd I say about my hair, hmm? And not even five yet."

Wendy smiled back, "You look fine. And I know I shouldn't care, it's just my conscience that's worried… if that even makes sense. I love you a lot, Bebe. I really do, and I want to show you that I do. It's just that thought that always creeps into the back of my mind whenever we're together like this."

Running her hands through her hair, rustling the curls around, Bebe replied with: "Let's fix that then."

That's all that was said as Bebe then went to her shorts pocket like she did earlier in the day to grab her cell phone. In a swipe, she opened up the camera. Looking at Wendy, a smile never left her face. She leaned in slowly until their faces were inched away.

"Kiss me." The blonde whispered. And Wendy reciprocated with just that.

As soon as their lips touched, Bebe positioned the two of them. The hand that wasn't holding her phone, gently grazed Wendy's cheek. She bit the noirette's bottom lip like earlier only this time more violent than needed. Her teeth caught it and tugged it towards her some. A flash was seen out the corner of Wendy's eyes, the camera going off Bebe's phone.

Wendy wanted to go further in the kiss but all of a sudden, Bebe pulled away. She seemed to be ending things too soon a lot this evening. A wide smile was on the curly blonde's face. She was looking down to her phone, staring at the photo she took.

There on the screen were the two girls in mid kiss, Bebe pulling Wendy's lip. The noirette watched as her friend turned the picture into a multimedia message. Adding the caption:

Look who's a couple now: )

She was quickly going through her contacts, tapping multiple names of students that went to their high school. When the send button was tapped, butterflies began to swarm in Wendy's stomach.

"How easy was that?" Bebe asked. "Now everyone knows, and who gives a hell what they think."

She didn't wait for Wendy's reply with whatever bullshit that would spew from her lips this time. Instead, she pushed her harshly on her bed to where Wendy was now lying on her back. Staring up to the blonde, who was now hovering over her. "Now kiss me like you want me, Wendy Testaburger."

Wendy couldn't help but smile up to Bebe. Grabbing the girl by her curls towards her.

Even though small doubts of worry was still present in her mind, Wendy figured it wouldn't hurt any to fool around with her blonde love at the moment. She could deal with other's opinions when the time came to it.


End file.
